Concealed Identity
by SparrowLilies
Summary: "A friend is someone who can see the truth and pain in you even when you are fooling everyone else." She knows he's innocent. She can feel his anger and pain. That's why she'll do anything for him so he can get his revenge, even if it costs her life- or in this case, her memories. But is this more than loyalty to a friend? They're about to find out... Storm Shadow/OC
1. Chapter 1

_She heard the rain before she felt it. Lying on the hard, sandy ground for hours, she had been begging for the water her body screamed for, and now she had it. _

_It was like a miracle. A small little miracle, but all in all, a miracle. Opening her chapped lips, she let the water slip down her throat, greedily gulping down her gift from the sky. _

_Open. Close. Swallow. Open. Close. Swallow. _

_The process continued on for the next couple of minutes, and she enjoyed every last drop. But what was minutes felt like seconds as the rainclouds disappeared to only be replaced by the hot desert sun. _

_Renewed by her heavenly drink, she cautiously began to sit up, and stretched her legs. Then she carefully stood up, and glanced at her surroundings. _

_In the distance she saw a large beige colored object. A sand dune, her mind told her. As she turned her head to look to the sides and behind her, she also saw more sand dunes. She soon realized that she was in a desert. _

_Why was she here? _

_She searched to the deepest parts of her mind to find the answer, only to be greeted by blanks. Then she realized a more important question. Who was she?_

_Realizing that rain wouldn't come again, she only focused on one thing. Walking. _

_Picking up a foot, she took a small step forward. Then another with the other foot, and then repeated the process. She stared at the sky, then squinted, for the light was too bright for her eyes. She closed both of her eyes completely, and then continued walking on. _

_But a few steps later, her feet met contact with something on the ground, and she tripped. She opened her eyes with surprise as she fell face first into the sand, getting some of the sand into her eyes. Once she had rubbed all of the sand out, she looked at the peculiar object resting near her feet. _

_It was shaped like a square, and was mostly covered by some sort of black metal. It had a screen that was barely visible in the sunlight, and next to the screen was a few round knobs. She curiously picked it up, and used her shadow to look at the screen to try to read what it said. But as soon as she read the words, she seriously regretted it, for it filled in all the blanks. The six words were like tattoos in her mind. _

_On the screen was a face with black hair, just like the strands of hair that were blowing in her face. The eyes were a dark brown, and the thin pinkish lips were set apart in a smile. This face was hers. _

_And right below the picture were the six words written largely in bold. _

**_SUBJECT VICTORIA: SELECT MEMORY DELETION SUCCESSFUL_**

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

"Tori! Wake up! Tori!"

She gasped and sat up, grabbing at the person yelling at her, finding a neck. She was just about to break it when somebody grabbed her wrists, and her eyes snapped open, bringing her back to reality. She looked at the person's neck, then their face, and quickly loosened her grip. She let her arms fall beside her.

"Sorry, Scarlett. Is it time for the mission already?" she asked.

Scarlett rubbed her neck as she nodded. "You were thrashing around in your sleep when I came in. You all right?"

She looked down at the floor, remembering her unpleasant dream. "I'm fine," she muttered.

Scarlett gave her a wary look before leaving the room.

Once the ginger had left, she stood up and walked to her closet. She squeezed into her G.I. Joe high tech cat suit (courtesy of Breaker and Scarlett) and pulled on her black leather combat boots as well. Last but definitely not least, she grabbed one of her katana swords, two knives, and a handful of shuriken (a.k.a. ninja stars) from the secret compartment hidden under her bed.

The ride to their destination wasn't very long, but it still gave Tori some time to think about her dream, the time when she was found by the Joes. She had been stranded in the middle of the desert when a couple of Joes had seen her. They took her in, but were still cautious about her presence. She didn't blame them. Why else would she be in the middle of the Sahara Desert? But once she showed them the device she had been holding, they immediately calmed down. How could she have been a threat if she had no memory?

She only remembered a few things such as her age, a few languages, and strangely enough, ways to defend herself. Whenever any of the Joes tried to touch her, she automatically reacted, punching at the nearest person's weak points.

But other than that, there was nothing else she could find in her head. She didn't even know her full name, besides her first, since it had been on the device. She still wasn't even sure if Victoria really was her name.

She had gained the Joe's trust once she proved she knew nothing, up until Breaker had started doing tests on her brain to see if she was lying. That's when he noticed a mark near her ear, and they learned that she had nanomites. They were surprised by this, since MARS industries were the only company that made them. But MARS denied anything having to do with her, meaning that someone else had probably injected them into her. Sometimes, she wondered if she had done it herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the pilot announced that they were at their destination. The task was simple. Retrieve the warheads, and get out. It seemed like an easy task, except for the Cobras. That was the only hard part.

She glanced at Heavy Duty, who was busy getting his machine gun ready. The plan was to drop off Scarlett, Breaker, Snake Eyes, and herself while Heavy Duty provided the distraction. She would be going with Snake, protecting the team while they tried to retrieve the warheads. It seemed easy enough, but she still was a bit anxious, since she rarely went on missions. After all, they had only found her about two months ago.

As she looked out the window, she saw explosions in the distance. That wasn't a good sign. The Cobras were already there.

"Let's go!" she yelled, slipping on her black mask and grabbing some black rope. About five hundred feet closer to their destination, the four Joes jumped off the plane, sliding down to the ground with their ropes.

Tori slid smoothly to the ground holding the rope with one hand, while her other clutched her katana sword. She took out the nearest Cobra soldier trying to shoot her, and continued doing so with the rest. That's when a flash- no, two flashes of movement caught her eye. Turning around, she saw a lady clutching a case- the warheads, and a soldier running after her. She inwardly face palmed. Stupid soldier.

"Warheads spotted. I'm going in." she said through her comms, starting to run toward the lady. The voices of Scarlett and Heavy Duty were shouting in her ears, to tell her to stop, but she knew that if she didn't seize this opportunity now, they would lose those warheads. Luckily, she was a fast runner, and she easily caught up with the two, throwing a star at the lady's soldier. It found its target perfectly, and the woman cried out in pain, dropping the case. She reached out to grab the case when she saw a foot reaching out to kick her. Grabbing the foot, she twisted it, turning her attacker over.

The lady tried to hit her again with her fist this time, and she barely dodged it. Her own fist met with the lady's jaw, and the lady's sunglasses came off. Tori tried to punch her again, but instead she was tackled to the ground by another figure. She soon realized that this was the soldier, the stupid one to be exact.

He pulled her mask off, letting her silky black hair flow freely, as he tried to grab her wrists. The action ended up with him getting kicked behind the knees as she flipped herself over his head. She turned to look at the other lady, who was busy trying to grab for the case. Tori let out a cry of annoyance as she ran after her, tackling the lady to the ground, and for a second, the two met eye contact. She looked deep into her eyes, and for a second, it seemed like she recognized this lady. The lady also had the same look, as if she was surprised by who was attacking her. Tori tried her best to place a name by this face, but couldn't find it in her head.

The sounds of gunfire snapped them out of their trance, and she made a wild grab for the case, missing it entirely. She glanced at the source of gunfire, seeing Heavy Duty's face.

"Get out of there!" he yelled at her through their comms.

Rolling off the lady, she stood up, running off to safety. She looked for the case, only to realize that it wasn't in its original position. Then she spotted the soldier running off with it, and she ran after him as fast as she could. Through all the chaos, she didn't notice the lady silently taking a picture of her face. A jet glided toward the Baroness' direction, swiftly picking her up before flying off into the darkness of the night.

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

"How could you go against orders?!" General Hawk yelled, upset with her actions during the latest mission. The team had just got back from the mission, along with the two soldiers, Ripcord and Duke. They were slowly making their way through the HQ.

She rolled her eyes, used to be yelled at. Whenever she acted upon her better judgement, she always seemed to get in trouble.

"I couldn't just let that lady get away with the warheads. And I especially couldn't let a soldier take care of them himself," she cast a glance at the steaming soldier before adding, " No offense, Duke."

General Hawk gave her a dangerous glare, deciding what to do with her.

"Alright. But you have to personally train those two," he ordered, pointing at Ripcord and Duke.

She was about to protest when suddenly she saw the holographic version of James McCullen, the head of MARS industries.

"Gentleman."

"Mr. McCullen, CEO of Mars Industries and the builder of these warheads."

"General, clearly you were the security option I should have chosen." McCullen said, with a smirk.

Tori glanced at Duke, who looked like he was ready to explode.

"What did you just say? My team did everything we could out there. And a lot of good men went down."

She had to admit it, this man had courage.

"Yeah, but not you." McCullen replied.

"That mission was classified. So clearly, someone sold us out."

"I've spent ten years and thirteen billion euros building these warheads. Your job, captain, was to protect them, and if it wasn't for General Hawk, you'd have _failed_."

Duke lunged forward, and would have probably caused WWIII if she and Ripcord hadn't stopped him.

"Calm down." she whispered.

"That's not a fair assessment. He followed his orders to the letter." General Hawk defended.

"Well that wasn't good enough..."

The conversation continued on for a while, with McCullen checking on the warheads. During the entire time, Tori examined his body language, noting every detail. If he was hiding some sort of secret, he was good at masking it, since she couldn't tell if he was lying or not. Still...

"Something's off with him. I can feel it." she announced once McCullen had left.

"Breaker?" Scarlett asked.

"My voice analyzer on that guy was going up down and sideways." he said, shaking his head.

"Looks like McCullen's working an angle he don't want us to catch." Heavy noted.

**My first G.I. Joe fanfic! I hope you all like it, and please review, fave and follow! I appreciate all of you that are reading this, and again, thanks! **

**I decided to write this because I was inspired by Storm Shadow's past and also because he's my favorite character. I was like, well wouldn't it be nice if I involved an OC that's his friend, but is also a double agent? So this story is about a ninja named Victoria who erased her memory with the nanomites in order to protect Storm Shadow's secret of trying to get revenge on Zartan while at the same time, she tries to help the Joes stop the warheads from causing havoc on earth. So yeah.. That's it. **

**Again, please review if you've read this far! Thanks!**

**~ Agent Storm Sparrow! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

"We're on a deadline. We need those warheads now. You knew that! Ten years setting this up, wringing money out of NATO. This was supposed to be the easy part!" McCullen yelled.

"If you had let me stage the assault at your precious factory, I could've contained the situation."

"And lose the trust of our clients in the process? It had to be NATO's fault!"

"What happened? Did you hesitate when you saw him?" McCullen asked the Baroness.

She scoffed. "This had nothing to do with him. In fact, it had to do with someone else. She's working with them."

"What!? How could you let this happen? I thought you shot the plane down!" he shouted, even angrier.

"We did! I saw it with my own eyes. The little b*****d must have survived."

"Do you have any idea how this could affect the entire plan? Ten years in the making to be flawed by this!"

"I know. So what do we do? Have you tracked the case?"

"They of course deactivated the homing beacon. I gave them a code to quietly reactivate it. It's in Egypt." A screen of Africa popped up, zooming into Egypt.

"I will get those warheads back." she said, with a determined look.

McCullen reached out to touch her, stroking her chin. "I hope so."

"And the girl? Unless of course, you wish to terminate her?"

"Bring her here. I'd like to have a little chat with her."

"If I were really there, I might actually let you touch me."

"I'll send a jet." he suggested.

"Business first. Besides, I'm married, remember?" she replied in a seductive tone. Her holographic form disappeared, only to be replaced by a man dressed in white.

"If you had sent me in the first place, it would already be done." he said, spinning a shuriken in his hand.

"I'm sending you now, Storm Shadow. No more mistakes. The schedule musn't be compromised any farther. Keep your eye on her for me."

Storm Shadow turned to leave, but paused. "So she lived?"

"Why do you ask?" McCullen questioned, slightly suspicious.

"I knew my students were too smart to die. So what do we do about her?"

"Bring her here," he ordered, facing Storm Shadow with a smirk on his face.

"I want her to know the consequences of treason."

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

"We grabbed this image from one of our tactical cameras. Now we're running her face through an infinity scan." Breaker said, displaying a screen with the Baroness' face on it.

"Hey, isn't that-?" Ripcord whispered.

Duke shushed him.

"Isn't that who?" Tori asked, hearing them.

"We have access to any photograph on any server in the world." Cover Girl announced, sitting down at a computer.

"Who is she?" Tori asked again, poking Duke in the shoulder. He sent her a stony hard glare, and she took a step back, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Are you okay?" Ripcord asked Duked.

"What happened to her?"

"Agent Victoria."

Tori's head perked up, like a dog being called by its owner.

"Yes, General?"

"Do you recognize her?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, of course I do! Sorry, but I totally forgot to tell you earlier..."

"Hmm," the general said, looking at a tablet in his hands. "It appears I've been made official custodian of these warheads. Looks like your mission is complete here, Duke."

"You move them, she's gonna come after you, you know that, right? And with her Intel and toys, she'll find you."

"What's your point?"

Tori silently watched the conversation from the corner of the room.

"You're going after her first. We want in."

"General, it was our team that got wasted out there. We deserve payback."

"You don't ask to be part of G.I. Joe, you get asked." Hawk firmly said, beginning to walk away.

"You scouted me four years ago, now I'm ready. Let's have at it."

"I've lost men too, Captain. And if you want revenge-"

"I know her."

"Excuse me?"

"You said knowing's half the battle. Well I know who she is." Duke said, pulling out a picture.

She smiled inwardly. She had been right about the soldier knowing who the lady was.

"She was a blonde. Her name's Ana Lewis. I can tell you everything you need to know about her up until the last four years. After that, obviously, a lot of things have changed."

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

"Finally, my wife is home." Danielle DeCobray says, seeing his beautiful wife step out of her white car.

"Hello Danielle, how was your meeting with the minister of defense?"

"He was thrilled. The accelerator performed flawlessly. I wish you would have been there." he answers with his thick French accent.

They kiss briefly.

"You and your little lab rats are so clever."

"How was Monte Carlo?"

"I didn't get what I was after."

"I suppose I should be grateful."

"Most husbands would be."

"Most husbands don't have such mysterious wives. They know exactly where they are and what they do."

"They think they know."

"Ana, I don't want to fight. I missed you."

"Well, I never tire of a good fight. But not with you, darling." the Baroness says, as she takes her coat off. A flicker of movement catches her eye, and she looks down a hall, seeing a figure walking towards them.

"Let me freshen up, and I'll meet you downstairs."

"I do love you," he says, leaning down so that they kiss, "My beautiful Baroness."

As soon as the doors are shut closed with a click. she slowly steps backward. Turning around, she finds herself face to face with Storm Shadow.

"McCullen gave me orders to kill the Baron, if he so much as touched you." he says, rolling his eyes. It was pathetic, this jealousy McCullen was feeling.

"He's my husband, of course he touches me. Besides, his work at the lab goes better after we've 'touched', and that's the important thing. What are you doing, spying on me?" she asks, as she grabs an object out of a wardrobe. Turning around, she find a sword at her throat.

"If I was spying on you, you would never know." he tells her with a dead serious look.

She looks at him, then makes her move, attempting to stab him in the eyes. He grabs her wrist before she can do any real damage, and they both smile.

"Getting closer."

"You were my best student. Well, right after my apprentice."

The Baroness' grin drops. He lets go of her wrist. "Did McCullen tell you about her yet?"

He nods. "I'll be coming with you to retrieve her and the warheads. We go at dawn."

With that, he begins walking away.

"Would you kill her?" she asks him, as he stops dead in his tracks.

Nearly a minute passes before she hears a single word.

"Yes."

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Tori impatiently tapped her foot as she awaited the arrival of both Duke and Ripcord. In her hands, she held a tablet, which would contain their stats of how well they would do with their training by the end of the day. She checked her watch and let out an annoyed sigh. They were thirty seconds late.

That's when the door opened, and the two of them casually walked in. She raised an eyebrow at them.

"You're late." she said, starting to tap her foot again.

Duke looked at the time. "It's 6:30," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "I know. But you're a bit off with the time," she looked at her watch again, "It's actually 6:30 and fifty seconds. You guys better be early tomorrow, or I'll have to inform General Hawk about your punctuality."

She began to slowly pace around the room.

"You may have blackmailed your way onto this team. Doesn't mean any of us are going to like it. But it does mean I'm going to get you mission-ready. Joe Style."

She gestured toward the suits in the middle of the room. "Standing in front of you are Delta 6 Accelerator Suits."

"What does it accelerate?" Ripcord asked.

She face palmed. "You," she answered, "it'll make you run faster, jump higher, and hit harder than any of your enemies."

She looked at them with a smirk. "Let's suit up."

As they put their suits on, she began to explain all of the functions. "In short, you think it, it does it."

She looked at Ripcord, who was currently displaying pictures of Scarlett on the screen of his helmet. She was going to have to tell Scarlett later.

Tori began to show them the arms of their suits, even showing some of the team's favorites.

Ripcord gasped. She gave him a strange look. "What?" she asked him.

"I just missed everything you said," he told her, before nudging Duke. "How do I look? Pretty cool, huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "Any questions?"

They moved onto the shooting range. Handing them guns, she gave them the best advice they could get.

"Shoot everything without getting shot." Then she activated the simulation.

They made good progress, but it wasn't perfect, she noted. Scarlett could totally do better. Speaking of Scarlett...

She looked at the redhead, who was busy training with other soldiers. Her opponent swung a sloppy punch towards her, and the redhead ducked before delivering a hard kick to his groin. Her opponent hunched over on his knees as Scarlett turned toward the other soldiers.

"Who's next?" she asked them.

Tori grinned. Ripcord was going to need a lot of luck to just to stand two feet near the redhead.

Duke and Ripcord finished the simulation, and she looked at their scores. Not bad... But not great.

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Ooh... That had to hurt...

Snake Eyes hit Duke, and the soldier yet again was electrocuted. And electrocuted a second time. And a third. And a fourth... She began to lose count.

"Stand down Snake Eyes!" she yelled once Duke hit the floor.

"Again!" Duke yelled as he ran towards Snake Eyes. Using his legs, he knocked the ninja over, and got his mfist ready to punch if he needed to. Everyone stared in amazement.

As they both got up, she congratulated Duke and punched Snake Eyes lightly on the shoulder.

"And here I was, thinking I was the only one that could hit you..."

Snake Eyes tripped her and she fell on the floor.

"Ow."

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

After Tori submitted the soldiers' scores, she headed towards her private quarters. She changed into a white tank top and slim black gym pants, then twisted her long hair into a bun. Grabbing a towel and a bottle of water, she headed to the gym.

She began with running on the treadmill, which she had set to the fastest mode, and ran for about an hour or so. Then she began bench pressing, and afterwards, push ups. That's when she noticed Duke and Ripcord walk in, as well as Snake Eyes, Breaker, Scarlett, and Heavy.

She watched closely as Ripcord approached Scarlett, and face palmed. When was this guy going to learn the word rejection?

Closing her eyes, she listened closely.

Scarlett opens up a book and begins reading.

Ripcord walks next to her.

"Hey, whatcha doin? A little beach reading?"

Scarlett ignores him.

"Okay..."

Ripcord stands on the treadmill next to Scarlett and starts it up.

"Look, I think you and me got off on the wrong foot. See, I'm attracted to you, and you, you're attracted to me. And him, the damn Zen Master, he creeps me out."

_As if Snake Eyes couldn't hear them. _

"What I'm trying to say is-"

"-we're attracted to each other." Scarlett finished for him.

"Thank you!"

"That's what you're saying. That's not what I'm saying."

Tori literally heard Ripcord's heart drop to the floor, and smiled.

"So what are you saying?"

Scarlett stopped running on her treadmill.

"Attraction is an emotion. Emotions are not based on science. And if you can't quantify or prove that something exists, well, in my mind, it doesn't."

"O- okay, I'll get back to you on that one."

The Scarlett/Ripcord ship just sank, ladies and gentleman.

"ATTENTION! GENERAL ON DECK!" someone yelled. Tori immediately stood up.

"At ease." he said.

He turned to Duke and Ripcord.

"Duke, you scored in the top half percent of all people that we've ever tested. Rip, if we average your scores with Duke's you'd have passed too."

Rip laughed, and both lowered their heads.

"Welcome aboard." General Hawk congratulated.

She inwardly groaned. Now there was going to be more Scarlett and Ripcord drama.

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

Tori stared at the bare ceiling above her as she lay in her some what comforting bed. Lately, she had been finding it harder to sleep, especially with dreams of her past life. She was afraid to sleep now, for most of those dreams were terrifying. Closing her eyes, she welcomed the darkness that began to surround her consciousness.

**_20 years earlier..._**

**_Tokyo, Japan_**

**_A thunderstorm hovered over the city of Tokyo as one young girl around ten years old woke up from the sound of lightning. She sat up, and looked at her window, which was slightly open. Funny, she thought. She remembered closing it before she went to sleep. _**

**_Standing up, she closed it. She felt a familiar dryness in her throat, and recognized it as thirst. She slowly tip toed to the kitchen, being extra careful not to wake her sleeping parents. But once she steps one foot onto the cold tile kitchen floor, she finds a blade at her throat. A hand covers her mouth. _**

**_"Himei o shinaide kudasai!" (Don't scream!) someone whispers into her ear, and she slowly nods. The person then ties her hands together, and then her feet. Then they pick her up, and she realizes that her kidnapper is a large man, meaning there is no way she has a chance to escape. She silently cries as she sees another man, who gags and blindfolds her. _**

**_As they carry her, she tries her best to struggle, hoping it might wake her parents. The only result is a hard blow to her head, almost knocking her out. She finds herself being put into a large, smelly bag, and starts crying again. _**

**_The two men then begin to exit the house, and begin walking through alleyways to get to their destination. Unknown to both of the men, a boy is silently watching. _**

**_The walk to their hideout is a lengthy one, and the boy wastes no time quietly pursuing the men. Once they reach an old building, one of the men begins unlocking the door while the other looks around, making sure that no one's watching. _**

**_That's when they see something small and silver whiz past their ears. That's when they realize they're being watched. _**

**_The man with the bag puts it down on the ground as both pull out their guns. After looking around for the intruder for about five minutes, they decide to take refuge in their small building. Then they realize that the bag is now missing. _**

**_But by the time they try to look for the bag, the boy and the bag is long gone._**

**_After about fifteen blocks away from the kidnapper's house, the boy sets the bag down, tired, and weak from his hunger. He unties it, revealing the frightened girl, who's thrashing out wildly. As soon as he unties her bonds, she immediately slaps him in the face, (not knowing that she's been rescued) which catches him off guard. She begins running away, not looking back, and he quickly pursues her, shouting at her to stop. _**

**_Looking behind her, she realizes that the figure is catching up, and panics. She doesn't recognize a single landmark, but she doesn't care. As long as she's running to safety. _**

**_When she feels arms wrap around her, she lets out a loud scream. He turns her around, and shakes her, telling her to calm down, assuring her that he won't cause harm. That's when she sees that it's a boy who's holding her, and she relaxes. _**

**_"Kiite kure!" (Listen!) he yells as he stares into her eyes. They're a brilliant shade of emerald green, full of curiousness. _**

**_"Can you speak English?" he asks her, and she nods. He's relieved by this information, for most Asians don't speak English. It will be easier for them to communicate without people knowing what they're saying. _**

**_"I'm Tomisaburo Arashikage. What's your name?" he introduces. _**

**_"Bikutoria Yoshida." she faintly answers, finding herself getting lost in his eyes. She sees pain and anger in them, but also sadness and woe. _**

**_"Are you okay?" he asks. She nods. _**

**_"I want to go home." she says, wiping her tear stained eyes. Even though this boy may have rescued her, she still doesn't trust him. _**

**_He nods, and slowly lowers his head, realizing that he would soon be roaming the streets alone again once the little girl was returned home. But nonetheless, he grants her wish, leading her back to the street where he first saw her being kidnapped. As they stand in front of her house, she turns towards him. _**

**_"Thank you," she says, giving him a small hug. He blushes furiously, realizing that this is the first hug he's ever had. With that, she runs towards her house, and closes the door behind her. He slowly begins to walk away from the house, when he hears a loud scream, full of agony. Turning around, he runs back to the house, running through the front door. He finds the girl in the master bedroom on her knees next to a bed, and she's holding a hand. A limp hand. A dead body's hand. _**

**_And that's when he sees the blood. The blood on the bed. The blood on the floor. The blood of murder. _**

**_And that was the moment he took an oath to protect this girl for the rest of his life. _**

Storm Shadow woke up with a jolt, already holding one of his katana swords in his hands. Once he was sure that there was no danger around, he slowly put the sword back into its hiding place, and he rubbed his eyes.

It had been awhile since he had last had that specific dream, and it haunted him all of the time.

After all, he had broken the oath.

**Here me out before you exit this story! Thank you all who have faved and followed! While I appreciate it, it'd appreciate it even more if you reviewed! So please, to those of you who have followed or faved, please review! **

**If you don't know what to say, then answer a few of these questions.**

**Who do you think is Bikutoria Yoshida?**

**What did you think about the chapter?**

**Your fave part of the chapter?**

**Any recommendations?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Less than three (3),**

**SparrowLilies**


End file.
